


Golf N’ Stuff

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Kalex, Love, based on the date scene from the karate kid, because my god we all need some fluff, golf n’ stuff, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: After a rough day, Kara decides to spice up date night a bit.





	Golf N’ Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that the Kalex fandom has more or less been in a massive depression the last week, not than anyone can blame us. And since I’ve already made my angst piece, I’ve decided maybe we should have some happy times again. So after listening to the song “Feel the night” and watching the date scene from ‘The Karate Kid’ I felt inspired to make some happy times for our girls. I really hope you enjoy.

Alex was in a very bad mood today. With Colonel Haley constantly breathing down her neck, performing her duties was getting harder and harder every day. She had half a mind to lock her in the cells, and she highly doubted anyone at the DEO would stop her. But she was better than that, so she pushed through and went home for the evening to her amazing girlfriend. 

“Kara?” She called out after closing the door. The Kryptonian came bounding out, but she seemed dressed to go out instead. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Kara told the director as she began to take off her jacket “We’re going out tonight.” Alex looked almost heartbroken. 

“Out?” All she wanted was to collapse on the couch and do nothing, the idea of socializing made her nauseous, but Kara wasn’t having it. 

“Yes, out.” She replied sternly “You’ve been getting crankier and crankier by the day, so we are gonna have fun tonight.” Alex made a list ditch effort. 

“Look, Kara, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but nothing would make me happier than just staying here, with you, on the couch.” Alex wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian’s waist “Or on the bed.” Kara leaned in for a kiss. 

“Nice try.” She emphasized with a peck on her lips “Let’s go.” She pulled Alex by the arm. 

“At least tell me we’re going somewhere with alcohol.” Kara grinned back. 

“Nope” 

————————————————————————

Alex had no idea where Kara was driving them, until the route began looking more and more familiar. After a minute, it clicked in her head as to where they were going and the bright neon sign confirmed her suspicions. 

“Golf N’ Stuff?” Alex asked, disbelieving. 

“Yep” Kara replied with a huge grin on her face. “I know it’s been a while since we’ve been here, but we always had fun when we came. So why not?” After finding a parking spot, they both exited and walked towards the arcade. 

“Look Kara, I appreciate what you’re trying to do.” Alex tried to think of how to least likely sound like an ungrateful jackass “But don’t you think we’re a little old for this place?” Kara put her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Age is but a number, Alex. You’re only as old as you feel. And tonight, I feel like being fifteen again. What do you say?” Kara asked “I promise to win you a stuffed animal.” Alex thought for a moment, then gave up when she looked into the Kryptonian’s crystal blue eyes. 

“Fine, but we’re playing foos hockey first.” Alex demanded. Kara only smiled, she had a big evening planned for them. 

————————————————————————

Step one: Foos Hockey 

A game they had rivaled at for years. Even Alex couldn’t contain her excitement when she found a free one. They began playing, and before either of them had noticed, they had gotten sucked into the game just as they always had when playing this game. While Kara was never usually the competitive type, foos hockey was always an exception. After a while, they were tied up, six to six. They decided the next point would be the win. And the game became intense. Kara almost made the goal. But Alex was too quick and blocked it. After a few trick shots, she took one big swing and sent the puck right into Kara’s net. 

“Boom!” Alex exclaimed at her victory “The champ reigns again.” Kara just laughed at her expression. 

————————————————————————

Step Two: Mini Golf 

Now obviously you can’t go to Golf N’ Stuff without playing mini golf, I mean that’s practically law. Of course, the only problem was that Alex was not that great at mini golf. Of course Kara was excellent at the game. And of course Kara was crushing Alex this time. Though as she watched Alex try and line up her shot, Kara just felt sorry for her and decided to take pity. 

And by taking pity, of course that means she snuggled up right behind Alex and helped her line it up the correct way, as they made the swing together, Alex’s ball went in easily. 

“Why thank you.” She said to the Kryptonian, turning back to give her a quick kiss. though one hole in one didn’t give her near enough points to match Kara’s huge lead. And naturally the show off landed another hole in one. Looking smug while doing so. 

“Have something to say, Champ?” As Alex thought of a way to take her vengeance, they both heard the roaring of the go karts. Then they looked at each other knowingly, it was on now. 

————————————————————————

Step Three: Go Karts 

A tie? They tied?? They couldn’t have that! Oh no, Alex would have her rectification. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, with a faux exhausted tone “Don’t you maybe just wanna sit down and do nothing for a while?” Alex glared at her. 

“I don’t think so.” 

————————————————————————

Step Four: Keeping her promise  

From bumper boats, to kissing in the photo booth, to stuffing themselves full of junk food, Alex was having the time of her life. God, she couldn’t remember any time recently where she had had this much fun, and it was all thanks to her favorite blonde alien, who had decided it was time to keep her promise from earlier. 

After spending more time in the arcade, Kara spotted her alter, the skeet ball. Alex knew not to interfere when it came to Kara and this game. While Kara was a mini golf pro, she was a skeet ball master. And she did not let up. She kept chugging as many as she could, the tickets flowing out of the machine. She was so good, a small crowd gathered around as Kara was chugging. Only three seconds left, she lined up her throw, pushed the ball, it looks good, it looks really good, BAM!!! Right into the right corner 100 hole. The crowd applauded as the tickets flowed out. 

When Kara makes a promise to win a big stuffed animal, she keeps that promise.

————————————————————————

They both decided to call it a night and walked back to their car, Alex holding a large stuffed puppy, looking at the pictures they took in the photo booth, while Kara slurped more of her comedically large icee. 

“I think we should get a frame for these.” Alex said looking at the pictures “They’d look great on the dresser, or the bed side table.” Alex looked at Kara, who looked at her with a big grin “What?” The director asked, confused.

“I want you to admit it.” Kara replied, taking another slurp. 

“Admit what?” 

“That you’re glad I dragged you down here and that you had fun.” Alex sighed, she hated accepting defeat. But Kara was right, Alex had an amazing night, and she was beyond glad that Kara had made her come. So she hung her head and took in a breath. 

“Yes, I’m glad you made me come here. Happy?” Kara was indeed happy. 

“Never doubt the power of Golf N’ Stuff.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Dork.” She said to the Kryptonian, who only kept grinning. 

“You love me.” Alex couldn’t resist and gave her a sweet kiss. 

“Yes I do.” 


End file.
